Carlos Bernard
Evanston, Illinois, USA |role = Tony Almeida }} :"Yes. It's true. Almeida is back. Sorry I couldn't tell you guys sooner, but I would've had to kill you. Looking forward to a little fun." :— Carlos Bernardhttps://twitter.com/CBernardsbull/status/785043378413056000 Carlos Bernard Papierski is an American actor and director, best known for his role as Tony Almeida on 24. Bernard starred in each of the first five seasons and reappeared in a major role in season 7; he is currently the actor with the third most appearances on the show, behind Kiefer Sutherland and Mary Lynn Rajskub. He also appeared as Almeida in the Live Another Day story extension Solitary, and reprised the role in 24: Legacy. Additionally, Bernard voiced the character in 24: The Game (2006). Biography and career Carlos Bernard was born in Evanston, Illinois, but grew up in Chicago. He has Polish and Spanish ancestry. Bernard graduated from New Trier High School, where he started to become interested in acting. He then went to Illinois State University and shortly after received a Master of Fine Arts degree from the American Conservatory Theater in San Francisco. Bernard started out on theater, where he performed in various plays. At the Mark Taper Forum in Los Angeles, he performed in Scenes From an Execution, with Frank Langella. He later transitioned into television. On television, he has guest starred in roles on Walker Texas Ranger, F/X: The Series with Cameron Daddo, Babylon 5: A Call to Arms with Tony Todd and Burt Bulos, and Silk Stalkings. He has also appeared as a regular on the daytime soap opera, The Young and the Restless. Carlos also played on the World Poker Tour in the Hollywood Home games for the PS Arts charity. Bernard has also appeared in feature films such as Vegas: City of Dreams, The Killing Jar with Xander Berkeley and Tamlyn Tomita (as well as Rob Kyker in the art department), Men in White with Karim Prince, 10.5: Apocalypse with Carly Pope, and The Colonel's Last Flight. Bernard was married to actress Sharisse Baker from 1999 to 2010; they have one child, daughter Natalie (born August 2003). Bernard married actor Tessie Santiago on December 30, 2013. He is friends with 24 co-stars Kiefer Sutherland, Reiko Aylesworth, Mary Lynn Rajskub, and James Morrison. Role on 24 Bernard appeared in Season 1 of 24 as CTU's third in command Tony Almeida. He held the role for three seasons until his character, along with several others, was written out at the end of Season 3. His absence was short-lived, however, as he returned midway through Season 4. His name returned to be credited on the main cast in Season 5, only to make six appearances upon which point his character was supposedly killed off. However Carlos returned as a main cast member to portray Tony once again for Season 7. A leg-related injury occurred while filming of Day 2 was still underway, so it was written in as due to an injury caused by Jack Bauer so to make up for the fact that Tony was using actual crutches. .]] While filming for Day 4, he set up a practical joke where he had his cop friends arrest Mia Kirshner for smoking marijuana on the set. His friends took the joke too far, and Kirshner was unable to continue her scenes with Bernard. Kiefer Sutherland commented that the director for the episode, Jon Cassar, was reportedly very upset. In 2014, Bernard reprised the role of Almeida on the short 24: Solitary, which was included in the ''24: Live Another Day'' Blu-ray Disc release. In October 2016, it was officially announced that Bernard would reprise the role in the 2017 spin-off series 24: Legacy. This will make him the single longest-running 24 actor, having played the character since the series premiere. The second longest-running performer is Kiefer Sutherland, who last appeared as Jack Bauer in . Chicago Cubs ]] Carlos is also an avid Chicago Cubs fan, evident in the Chicago Cubs mug Tony Almeida has (christened Cubby). He threw out the first pitch at a Chicago Cubs/Arizona Diamondbacks game on . He also threw out the first pitch in the opening game of a three-game series between the Dodgers and San Francisco Giants. He has been involved in The Reviving Baseball in Inner Cities program (RBI). He was event spokesman for a charity event called Mervyn's Bases to Benefit RBI. This fact has been mentioned on numerous talk shows, including the Tony Danza show and The Sharon Osbourne Show. Sharon gave him a ball that she caught at a Chicago Cubs game as a gift for appearing on the show. 24 credits *Season 1 (all episodes except ) *Season 2 (all episodes) *Season 3 (all episodes) *Season 4 ** (uncredited) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Season 5 ** ** ** ** ** ** *Season 7 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *''Solitary'' *''Legacy'' ** ** ** ** ** ** *''24: The Game'' 24-related appearances * "24 Heaven" (2002) * "24: The Postmortem" (2002) * "24: Access All Areas" (2003) * Pure 24 (2003) * "24 Inside" - "Day 3: 9:00am-10:00am" (2004) * Promoted Day 7 on Jimmy Kimmel Live! * Bernard provided DVD audio commentary for the following episodes: ** "Day 2: 11:00am-12:00pm" (with Sarah Wynter and Michelle Forbes) ** "Day 3: 5:00am-6:00am" (with Robert Cochran and Reiko Aylesworth) ** "Day 3: 10:00am-11:00am" (with James Badge Dale and Tim Iacofano) ** "Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am" (with Jon Cassar) ** "Day 7: 10:00am-11:00am" (with Manny Coto and Brannon Braga) ** "Day 7: 1:00am-2:00am" (with Howard Gordon and Jeffrey Nordling) * Narrator, "Blood Never Dry: Child Soldiers in Africa," (24: Redemption DVD) * "24 in 24" * Scenemakers, Episode 12 | 15 Awards * 2003 Screen Actor's Guild Awards - Best Performance by an Ensemble Cast in a Drama Series * LA Weekly Theatre Award - Nominated for Best Director for "The Memorandum" * Named one of People Magazine's 50 Most Beautiful People 2003 * Nominated in 2005 for an Imagen Award as Best Supporting Actor in a TV Series Selected filmography Film * Angel Camouflaged (2010) * Alien Raiders (2008) * Vegas, City of Dreams (2001) * The Killing Jar (1997) Television * The Orville (2019) * Supergirl (2017) * Madam Secretary (2015) * The Inspectors (2015) * Castle (2013) * Dallas (2012-2013) * Hawaii Five-O (2012) * CSI: Miami (2011-2012) * Charlie's Angels (2011) * Scoundrels (2010) * Burn Notice (2010) * The Young and the Restless (1999) * Walker, Texas Ranger (2001) * Sunset Beach (1997) * Night Man (1997) * Silk Stalkings (1997) * F/X: The Series (1996) Theater * Blackout - Egyptian Arena Theatre * Scenes From An Execution - Mark Taper Forum * Good - American Conservatory Theatre * Hamlet - American Conservatory Theatre * Bobby Gould In Hell - Ashbury Actors Group * The Memorandum - Ashbury Actors Group * Macbeth - Marin Shakespeare Company * Superman: World Savior or Hermaphrodite from Hell - The Second City * Heartbreak House - American Conservatory Theatre * As You Like It - American Conservatory Theatre * Hands Across the Sea - American Conservatory Theatre * Ways and Means - American Conservatory Theatre * The Diary of Anne Frank - American Conservatory Theatre * The Boor - American Conservatory Theatre * The Cherry Orchard - American Conservatory Theatre * Looking Through Footprints - Pegasus Players References External links * CarlosBernard.com - official site * * * * * AlmeidaIsGod.com - fan site Category:Actors Category:Season 1 actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Live Another Day actors Category:Legacy actors Category:The Game voice actors Category:Main stars Category:Special guest stars